BRAX AND CASEY PART 1
by shyongirl
Summary: Brax comforts Casey after the realization he is a Barrett. Comfort as it kinda incest. Do not read on if you don't want to see it. if you want another chapter let me know, otherwise I will let it be a one off.
1. Chapter 1

SEEING CASEY IN SO MUCH PAIN AFTER THE REVELATION HE MAY BE A BARRETT WAS TOO MUCH FOR BRAX TO BEAR WHILE THEY WERE BOTH IN THE GYM AFTER CLOSING

WHILE IN THE RESTAURANT BRAX HAD FOUND A PICTURE OF CASEY AS A BABY IN THE BARRETT'S POSSESSIONS. HE'D ARGUED WITH ANDY, WHEN THE LAD REALIZED BRAX WAS LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF A LITTLE BOY THAT HAD BEEN WITH HIM. PUSHING HIM AGAINST THE BAR, ANDY HAD A GO AT HIM, SAYING THAT IS A PICTURE OF HIS SECRET BROTHER.

UNABLE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION, NOT WANTING TO GIVE AWAY WHO THE PICTURE WAS OF, HE SAID HE FOUND IT AND HAD NO IDEA IT WAS HIS PICTURE.

WITH JOSH AND CASEY WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR, BRAX HID THE PICTURE IN HIS BACK POCKET, NOT REALIZING IT IS NOW ON THE FLOOR.

CASEY AND JOSH STOOD BESIDE THEIR BROTHERS WHILE THE BARRETT'S SPOKE ABOUT THE PICTURE THAT BRAX HAD. BRAX NOT WANTING TO TALK ABOUT IT TRIED TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT. BUT THEN THE PICTURE ON THE FLOOR CATCHED CASEY'S EYE. HE PICKED IT UP AND RECOGNIZED IT WITHOUT MENTIONING IT.

PANICKING, BRAX TRIED TO GRAB IT, BUT CASEY PULLED IT AWAY MENTIONING IT WAS HIM AS THEIR WAS A PICTURE THE SAME AT HOME IN A PHOTO ALBUM.

ANDY HAD LOOKED CONFUSED, AND JOSH'S FACE WAS UTTER SHOCK. SAYING THAT ISN'T HIM, IT IS THEIR BROTHER, ANDY TRIED TO MAKE SENSE OF IT.

CASEY HAD LOOKED AT BRAX WITH WONDER IN HIS EYES. KNOWING FROM THE REACTION ON HIS FACE, CASEY LOOKED AT HIS NEW BROTHERS NOT BELIEVING A THING.

THERE WAS A SCUFFLE BETWEEN THEM, AFTER CASEY SAID HE IS NOT RELATED TO THEM AND THAT PICTURE IS HIS.

AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, LOOKING OVERWHELMED, CASEY HAD RAN. TRYING TO FIND HIM, BRAX FINALLY CAME ACROSS HIM AT THE GYM SOME TIME LATER.

AT PRESENT, THEY WERE SAT ON THE FLOOR, CASEY'S SHIRT OFF AFTER BRAX HAD RIPPED IT WHILE SEEING CASEY BEAT THE PUNCH BAG LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.

THEY SPOKE FOR A WHILE, ABOUT WHY BRAX HADN'T TOLD HIM, AFTER CASEY HAD BANDAGED HIS TATTOO AND SAT ON THE FLOOR.

HE HATED SEEING HIM SO UNSURE OF HIMSELF, WHO HE WAS, WHAT HE WAS.

HE JUST CRIED SILENTLY WHILE REFUSING TO BELIEVE ONE THING OUT OF BRAX'S MOUTH.

CASEY SAID OVER AND OVER THAT HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE BOND BETWEEN THEM IF HE WASN'T BRAXTON. OF COURSE BRAX SAID THAT WOULD NEVER CHANGE, BUT WITH HIM SHAKING HIS HEAD, CASEY PUT IT IN HIS ARMS, AND GAVE A HUGE INTAKE.

BROKEN FROM THE SITE OF HIM, BRAX PUT HIS HAND ON HIS LITTLE BROTHERS SHOULDER AND REASSURED HIM.

WAITING FOR HIM TO REACT, HE LOOKED AT HIS FACE, ALL PALE, HIS EYES RED RIMMED. STARING AT EACH OTHER, ALL BRAX WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE HIM BELIEVE THEY WILL BE CLOSER THAN EVER.

CASEY JUST WIPED HIS FACE AND LET BRAX HUG HIM. RUBBING HIS BACK WITH ONE AND STROKING HIS CHEEK WITH THE OTHER.

CASEY COULDN'T CONTROL HIS TEARS, STILL TRYING TO MAKE THEM STOP, RESTING HIS FACE ON HIS BIG BROTHERS SHOULDERS.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER BRAX AND CASEY FINALLY BROKE THE EMBRACE. HE DIDN'T KNOW IF HE HAD GOT THROUGH TO HIM. BRAX COULDN'T TELL. HE JUST STROKED HIS FACE AGAIN, TRYING TO COMFORT HIM MORE. WANTING MORE THAN ANYTHING TO KNOW WHAT TO DO.

CASEY JUST LOOKED AT HIM FOR A WHILE. HE WASN'T SURE WHAT TO DO NEXT. ALL CASEY WANTED WAS TO FEEL CLOSER THAN EVER. PLACING THEIR FOREHEADS TOGETHER, GIVING EACH OTHER GLANCES NOW AND AGAIN UNTIL ONE GLANCE LASTED LONGER.

GIVING HIM AN URGE BIGGER THAN BEFORE TO HAVE HIS BROTHER ALL TO HIMSELF, CASEY PECKED BRAX ON THE MOUTH.

BRAX WASN'T SURE THAT WAS WRONG AS IT WAS JUST A PECK, BUT SINCE THEY HADN'T MOVED, CASEY WAS KISSING HIM AGAIN. ANOTHER PECK, A COUPLE OF SECONDS LONGER THAN THE FIRST. BRAX HAD NO TIME TO REACT. HE JUST WANTED HIM TO BE OK, SO HE WENT THROUGH WITH IT.

THEIR THIRD KISS WAS LONGER. THEY KISSED EACH OTHER AND LET THE MOMENT TAKE THEM.

MAKING OUT WAS JUST A WAY TO MAKE CASEY FEEL BETTER. GRABBING HIS HAIR, BRAX KISSED HIM DEEPER, THINKING NOTHING MORE OF BUT CASEY. CASEY, THE GUY HE REALIZED THIS VERY MOMENT HE LOVED MORE THAN ANYONE. (NOT IN THAT WAY). ANYTHING WAS WORTH IT TO MAKE HIM HAPPY.

CASEY PUT HIS HAND BEHIND BRAX HEAD AND THE OTHER UP HIS TOP AT THE BACK.

WHEN HE TOUCHED HIS BARE SKIN, BRAX PAUSED, STARED AT HIM WITH THEIR LIPS A CENTIMETER APART THEM GRABBED HIS FACE WITH BOTH HANDS AND KISSED HIM LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.

LONGER IT LASTED, 5 MINUTES, 10 MINUTES. TONGUES POKING IN AND OUT NOW AND AGAIN.

CASEY HUGGED HIM TIGHTER, CLOSER, RUBBING HIMSELF AGAINST BRAX. WANTING THEM TO BE ONE PERSON, SO NEVER TO BE PARTED.

BRAX MOVED ONE HAND DOWN CASEY'S BARE CHEST, THE OTHER IN HIS HAIR, STROKING HIS STOMACH. LISTENING TO HIS BROTHER MOAN THE LOWER BRAX GOT GAVE HIM AN ANSWER TO WHAT CASEY NEEDED.

HE STROKED HIS PANTS, FEELING HIM HARD, CASEY MOANING LOUDER, TAKING A DEEP BREATH AND KISSED HIM HARDER, STICKING HIS TONGUE IN MORE.

KNOWING CASEY WANTED MORE, BRAX SLOWLY UNZIPPED HIS PANTED, TEASING, TAKING HIS TIME, PLACING HIS HAND INSIDE, OVER HIS BOXERS, SLOWLY RUBBING, KISSING THEN STROKING HARDER, MASSAGING EACH OTHERS TONGUES .

BRAX RUBBED HIM FASTER AND HARDER UNTIL CASEY BROKE THE KISS, LEANED BACK AND MOANED LOUDER THAN BEFORE. BRAX PLACED HIS HANDS INSIDE CASEY'S BOXER AND RUBBED HIM, WATCHING HIM TAKE DEEP BREATHS.

STRANGELY, BRAX LOVED WATCHING HIM MOAN, WANTING MORE. BRAX WAS MORE HAPPY TO OBEY.

IT WASN'T LONG UNTIL CASEY FINALLY CAME. A HUGE MOAN, A BIG INTAKE OF BREATH AND HIS EYES CLOSED, HIS CHEEKS RED, AND BRAX ZIPPING HIM BACK UP. IT HAD NOT SUNK IN YET WHETHER OR NOT IT WAS WRONG.

BRAX GRABBED HIS CHEEK, CASEY KISSED HIM, AND THEY JUST HELD EACH OTHER, KISSING, STOPPING FOR A BIT EVERY COUPLE OF MINUTES, LOOKING AT EACH OTHER WITH NOTHING BUT A CLOSENESS, APPRECIATION, LOVE, (BROTHERLY LOVE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW). THEY CARED DEEPLY FOR EACH OTHER, HAD NO INTEREST FOR MORE, JUST WANTED THEIR BOND TO BE STRENGTHENED, AND IT HAD. IT HAD.


	2. Chapter 2

After firing Andy for blackmailing Brax to keep quiet about him being a Barrett, Casey worked extra hard every day. Dealing with deliveries in the morning, members throughout the day, and cleaning after closing. Heath had a baby to take care off. A good excuse to work non stop.

Except it was so he could forget, get his head around what had happened to him and Brax. They way he had touched him. He had no idea where that had come from but he couldn't relax. Sweeping up, he heard someone coming. Brax watched him for a second and gave an intake of breath. Watching his brother work. Its not like they never spoke, they did. In the morning, at lunch, after work. It stayed mutual but most of the time they weren't alone. So they never spoke of that time.

Turning to see who came in, Casey smiled and carried on. Brax asked why he worked so hard. He was so concerned. He knew how tired he looked. Grabbing the broom to take over. Casey stood back and tidied the front desk. Finishing up, he went in to the office to turn off the computer, Brax following.

They spoke quietly about him working too hard. A plan to get Heath to work part time, to stop cleaning the place every night. Maybe open up later or close up earlier. Rubbing his face, Casey considered this. Looking at his big brother, he knew he wanted to help but knew he had his own business.

He confessed how everything was getting on top of him, his work, his new brothers. Brax hugged him and knew he would do anything to make it OK. Shaking his head, Casey knew it wasn't that simple. Brax shook his shoulders and got him to listen. He kissed his head and rubbed his face. Scrunching his face into a pout.

They stayed silent for a second until Brax kissed him. He kissed him, a long hard kiss. Then he went to walk out, thinking it was a bad idea. Casey stopped him, grabbing his arm. He pressed him against the desk and slowly leaned in to give Brax a chance to stop. But he wasn't. Why wasn't he? He closed the gap as Brax opened his mouth. Kissing each other. Not thinking about why.

He wrapped his arm around him. One on Brax face, the other on his waste, and so forth. Wanting control, Brax took over and turned around so Casey was against the desk. Pressing himself against him. Rubbing against him. Gasping in unison. Getting as close as the could get. They kissed as urgently as before. Feeling so much eagerness from Casey, Brax ran his hand up his back, kissed his neck, hugging like they were just two people. But this wasn't hugging. They were turned on.

Groaning and gasping, they both rubbed against each other faster until they came seconds apart. They stood there with their foreheads together, regaining their breath. Brax kissed his little brother one more time and smiled. This was just like last time. Wanting to help, to be there, without thinking of what it means. He helped Casey close up and they went home together.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my own after Ricky came back, telling me Casey had come home after being away for a week.

Weeks ago he had found out he was a Barrett. I had comforted him by being intimate with him. Kissing him, touching him. I knew he was keeping it locked up but I never knew it was this bad.

Ricky had mentioned an argument between her and Casey. Him packing his bags. I was so desperate to see him. To know he was OK but there was no sign on him. No one at the gym, no sign at the caravan park. It was only later on that night that I saw him at the gym after hours. He looked sickly pale, sweaty. At first I thought he was sleeping, but then he began to twitch. Runni9ng to him I comforted him until he calmed down. Only then did I realise it was a fit.

He begged me to keep quiet, but I called Nate. I needed to put my differenece with him aside and get help from him. He ended up confirming he had his tattoo removed and was most likely blood poisoned. I grabbed Casey to get him help but he just shrugged me off. I knew I had to convince him to go to hospital.

Lookin g at Nate, I told hi to leave, then turned back to Casey who looked so fragile. I grabbed his face, brought him close and begged him to let me take him to hospital. Shaking his head he refused to look at me. I brought him closer and got him to look at me.

Feeling such a strong urge to make him feel connected to me, I brought his lips to mine and pressed ours hard together, which turned into a eager make out session. We both wanted it. In my mind it was for him, but I missed him so much, it was for me too.

Breaking apart, I pressed my head to his and looked at him, I asked again to let me get him help. Looking back at me, my little brother shook his head and leaned in slow. Lightly pressing his lips to mine, he used his lips to part mine.

Trembling, I lightly moved my lips in tune with his. Desperate for me, I held that urge in and eagerly ran my tongue over his and tenderly kissed him. Grabbing him from behind, I hugged him close with my other hand in his hair. With his hands on my waiste.

Never wanting to stop, but knowing he was ill, I parted and desperately stood up and pulled him up and embraced him. Without saying anything I took him to my car. He would be OK. If only we could stop what we were doing and just be brothers.


End file.
